Spell Bound
by EmaWritesFanfics
Summary: A one-shot that I wrote as a request on a different site and decided to upload it here. Remus/OC Marauder era.


**I was going to put this in random one-shots, but it's too long :L and I like it too much. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own characters or settings or anything.**

Spell Bound

Tuesday started off as any normal day. I woke up late, had a quick shower, pulled on some clothes and ran down to breakfast. I slumped down in between James, who was eating some bacon and Sirius, who was doing the same. "Your early," Sirius said, which I thought I was, considering the day before when I hadn't even made it to breakfast, clearly he didn't. "I know." I said grinning at him. "What've we got first?" asked James, Peter, Sirius and I shrugged. "Double Charms." I heard from behind me, it was a voice I immediately recognised. "Where've you been?" asked James as Remus sat down next to him. "Over slept." He muttered, which worried me, he never over slept, and as I looked up from my toast I saw he didn't look too well either. The conversation ended there, because if we didn't set off now, we would be late for Charms, and that wasn't something I could afford to be late to. The worry for Remus didn't move from my head though, and I sat in charms trying to focus, which I couldn't do. There was something nagging me in the back of my mind, making me look at him, like I was checking he was still there. There was something stronger in my heart, screaming at me, telling me I should go over to him, sit there and hug him, never let him go and tell him he was ok, everything would be fine. But my mind was overruling my feelings and stopping me, which was why it wasn't concentrating on charms.

After Charms I had Potions, and none of the marauders did, they had DADA. I couldn't decide if this was a good or bad thing at the moment. I mean, I'm good a potions usually, so it's not like I really need to concentrate, which I didn't do. I sat there, answered a couple of questions and made a potion I had known how to make since last year. Then it was lunch, where I would see Remus again. Hundreds of other people too, but Remus was the one that counted.

*Remus' POV in DADA*

"Oh, come on, she was totally checking you out in charms!" James said (rather loudly, may I add) after I had told him once that Sam didn't like me. It was half-hearted really, I really didn't feel well today. So tonight must be the night, but it's not usually this bad, it's usually weaker. I just feel a bit queasy, maybe get a headache, today I felt like crap. Worse than crap, and now I had to defend myself against James or Sirius, or Peter if they're feeling kind, which they hardly ever were. Don't get me wrong, I'm not rubbish at Defence Against the Dark Arts, but I just didn't feel up to it.

I was right, they were not feeling kind, and today it was Sirius, who is marginally easier than James, but only marginally. I don't think I'll bother with lunch today, I'll go sit by the lake and just see if breathing, really breathing the outside air, would make me feel less like crap.

*Sam's POV- From Lunch Onward*

I sat down at Gryffindor table and took a chicken tikka (or as Peter once said, tequila) sandwich, but I wasn't hungry, and not even the memory of peter throwing sandwich at birds and yelling "EAT CHICKEN TEQUILA!" could cheer me up. My mood did not improve when the marauders turned up with a member missing. "Where's Remus?" I asked, they told me had said he needed some air. I picked at my sandwich for a second and then decided. I took another sandwich, got up and left the Great Hall.

I walked through the crisp early spring air, smiling because I felt it fill me up with confidence. Everywhere, I looked everywhere, thinking 'If I was Remus Lupin, where would I be?' That didn't work, so then I asked my self where I would go if I felt ill. Not the hospital wing, I hated it there, the lights were so bright and everything smelt funny. No, I would got somewhere that was peaceful, relaxing, the lake perhaps? But I'd already checked the lake, and the forest and even in the common room, library and had dared to peek in their dormitory. He was no where, and my brain was everywhere, scrambled by the state of all this. I was about to check my watch, when I realised I hadn't got my watch on, must have left it on my bedside table. I also didn't know what class I had next, so I drifted over to divinations, which turned out to be correct. Sirius joked I must have had 'spiritual guidance that could only be given to a true seer', I laughed, slightly. I asked them if they had seen Remus, they said they hadn't, but he probably just went to the dormitories, after all, he wasn't feeling well. '_Yeah, but I'd had that idea first, and he wasn't there'_ I thought, sadly_._ To make it worse, he wasn't in any of the other classes we had that day, and I didn't see him at dinner.

I had homework that I should have done that evening, and I started it too. I managed to write about three sentences of my essay for potions before I gave up and went up to the dorm. I stared out of the window for a while, telling my self I wouldn't cry, because crying just hurts your eyes and your soul. So I kept staring, and as I did I saw someone, no, four people; walking through the grounds. It could have been any four people in the world, well, anyone who could get into Hogwarts, but I had a distinct feeling that I knew those four people. They were probably just playing another prank, and even though I didn't like to think I was on the receiving end, it was better than the other options I had in my head. Just then, Lily Evans came up, and I must have startled her because she said "Oh, I didn't know you were here." I smiled and said "You want the window of contemplation? I was just going to bed anyway." "The Window of Contemplation? I like it, and thanks." She said, sitting down and staring, just as I had stared. I then brushed my teeth and went to bed, and it was a cold, hard night of tossing and turning. Not the first I've had this year.

The next day was worse than the night, none of the marauders were at breakfast, and Remus wasn't there the whole day. It felt like losing all your senses, being dragged backward through a bush and experiencing Hell, all at once. That's all I have to say about that. The night was just as painfully long and sleepless as the previous. God, I'm going to look like crap. Thursday came and went, and no-one asked questions about where Remus was, except me, a couple of times, to no avail.

Friday was different though, I woke up(yes, I actually slept for a couple of hours) feeling different. Got ready, and went to breakfast feeling different. He was there, sat talking to James and eating toast as if he hadn't been missing for the past two and a half days. I smiled as I sat down and made a typical Gryffindor-y remark about some slag that was in Slytherin, and it felt good.

The rest of the morning went good, I felt renewed, so full of everything that was something. Everything was fine, better than fine, until lunch, when Severus Snape came up to me and asked me out, I said no, and he hexed me, which I did not expect, not from little 'Snivellus'. I heard some sort of spell being cast, a scream that wasn't my own and then my name before I blanked out. I woke up in a bright room where the whole placed smelled of… clean. The hospital wing, oh, right, Snivellus hexed me, but then what? I opened my eyes fully and giggled at what I saw. Remus Lupin, asleep in a chair next to my bed, and then James walked in. "Oh, you're awake;" he said, and I nodded, still looking at Remus "he put up quite a fight to be here. When I say 'quite a fight' I mean 'threatened to hex the living daylights out of anyone who moved him'." James grinned when he saw me smiling. "I think you should wake him up, I have Quidditch practise now anyway." He whispered, and then left. Before I woke him up, I looked around and saw Snape in a hospital bed, 'good' I thought, and then nudged the sleeping boy next to me.

"Hey, sleepy head, I'm awake now, so you need to be." He immediately sat bolt upright. I laughed and he smiled too. "You're OK." He said. I couldn't resist "No, I'm dead really, you're just dreaming about me, mourning." In all truthfulness, he believed me. I saw panic rise into his eyes. "Bloody hell, Remus, you would think you would've learnt by now!" I burst into fits of laughter, and he smiled too as he said "You have been spending way too much time with Sirius while I was away." My stomach twisted, I didn't want to ruin the moment, but I had to know. "Where did you go? I looked for you, but you weren't anywhere." He thought in silence for about thirty seconds, and it was comfortable silence. Suddenly he leant forward and kissed me, a sweet, passionate, amazing kiss, and whispered "You'll know, eventually."

**AN: I haven't actually read this for ages, I hope you like it as much as I do. Please review :) I'll be happy.**


End file.
